Czy jest w tobie aktor?
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 21 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Wielkim Powrocie Wawanakwy....Zawodnicy mieli frajde na bitwie statków . Samey dostała mój luksusowy statek który Trent rozwalił bombą , nieładnie . Ostatecznie dzięki nieczystym zagrywkom to Trent zdobył nietykalność , a sojusz przeciwko niemu wywalił najmniej przydatnego członka czyli Gerolda . Piątka wciąż gra o milion zielonych . Co wykombinują by wywalić swoich konkurentów i zbliżyć się do walizki? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! (Intro) Pokój chłopaków: (Trent siedział zadowolony i sobie gwizdał , a Justin i Smithson do siebie szeptali) Justin: Jak go nie wywalimy to nie wytrzymam w jego towarzystwie Smithson:'" Ja też ziom '''Trent: Knujecie przeciwko mnie? Jestem najlepszy i nigdy mnie nie wywalicie Smithson: Nie bądź tego taki pewny Trent: Heh. Ale ja jestem pewny (Wyszedł) Justin: Jak on mnie wk***ia Smithson: Mnie też Trent(p.z.): Zachowałem pare bomb które znalazłem ostatnio , no bo nie znalazłem tylko jednej . Nie wiadomo kiedy mogą się przydać :) Pokój dziewczyn: (Lilly zobaczyła przez okno jak Trent idzie gdzieś w las) Lilly: To dziwne Samey: Ale co? Lilly: Trent dość często chodzi do tego lasu Samey: Można to sprawdzić Lilly: W sumie (Dziewczyny poszły za Trentem tak że on ich nie zauważył) (Trent coś schował w krzakach i poszedł) Lilly: Co to jest? (Zajrzały i tam były bomby) Samey: O w dupe. Tego jest odgroma . Już wiem czym mi ostatnio rozwalił statek Lilly: Ona odlicza (Dziewczyny uciekły , a bomba wybuchła) Samey: Ku**a! Samey(p.z.): Trent ma coś z głową Trent(p.z.): Przeczuwałem że za mną pójdą więc chciałem je wysadzić i zostawić tych dwóch frajerów . Szkoda że się nie udało Chris(p.m.): Pora na wyzwanie ! Zbierzcie się w amfiteatrze Wyzwanie: Chris: Witam bardzo serdecznie finałową piątke i gratuluje wam osiągnięcia , bo do tej pory żadne z was nie było w TOP 5 . Justin: Smutne , ale prawdziwe Samey: Masz racje kotku (Justin i Samey się pocałowali) Lilly(p.z ): To takie słodkie Trent(p.z.): Żygać mi się chce jak na nich patrze Chris: Dobra . Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie wyzwaniem aktorskim Smithson: Super . Sprawdze sie Justin: Pjona Chris: Tia . Każdy z was wylosuje gatunek i drugiego aktora dla siebie . HAHAHAHA! Lilly: Co w tym śmiesznego? Chris: Nie . Nic . Pierwszy losuje Trent bo ostatnio wygrał (Trent losuje) Trent: Komedia romantyczna? Ku**a. Drugi aktor : Larwa?! Chris: Haha! Trzymaj (Rzucił mu larwe) Chris: Dalej (Justin wylosował) Justin: Horror . Pomocnik : Wiewiórka?! Chris: Tak. Łap (Justin złapał wiewiórke , teraz losował Smithson) Smithson: Fantasy. Pomocnik : Niedźwiedź (facepalm) Samey: Przygodowy . Pomocnik : Szop pracz?! Lilly: Biograficzny . Pomocnik : Zmutowany suseł ?! Jaja sobie robisz?! Chris: Nie :P . Macie dwie godziny na przygotowania Trent(p.z.): Ech . Mam całować larwe. Trudno . Trzeba posabotować innych Przygotowania: Lilly: Lilly:"' To proste zrobimy film biograficzny o Chrisie . (Zmutowany suseł spał) '''Lilly: Hmmm.....dostaniesz jedzonko jak mi pomożesz xD (Zmutowany suseł wstał) Lilly: Jej! Dobra zajrze w biografie Chrisa i napisze jakiś scenariusz. Lilly(p.z.): Dodam tylko jakieś super zakończenie . Chris powinien na to polecieć , ale powinien nam dać więcej aktorów Trent(p.z.): Suseł leci na mięsko hę. Larwko pomożesz mi? Sam dam rade i ci frajerzy znowu ze mną przegrają (Larwa go obżygała) . Ech . I ja mam to całować (Trent podeszedł do zmutowanego susła ze stekiem z kuchni Chefa) Trent: Mam tego więcej . Ty musisz tylko spać na scenie Samey Samey: Okej . Hmmm.....ty będziesz Indiana Szop Szop: ? Samey: Tia. To będzie trudne bo nue mamy zbyt wielu aktorów . Ale damy rade xD (Trent z larwą patrzyli z boku) Trent(p.z.) A gdyby tak Indiana Szop był spasiony ? (Trent podstawił Szopowi papu) Trent: Jedz (Szop zaczął jeść) Trent(p.z.)Hahaha! Justin Justin:'" Horror? (Wiewiórka się do niego przytulała ) '''Justin: Ech :( (Trent patrzył się z boku) Trent(p.z.): Nie mam tu nic do roboty xD Smithson Smithson: Oki Misiek skup sie . Jesteś dżinem (Misiek wzruszył ramionami) Smithson:'" Masz tylko pare razy ryknąć :) (Trent oczywiście patrzył z boku i zobaczył pudełko prłne ryb które zwędził) '''Trent(p.z.): Teraz tylko patrzeć jak się kompromitują xD Występy: Chris: Już Pora . Pięć występów . Pięć rodzajów filmów . Informuje że każdy ma zagrać jedną scene . Wszyscy: Serio? Chris: Nom. W jury siedzimy ja , Chef i nasz gość specjalalny - Jen z WW Trent: A co ona ma do aktorstwa? Jen:'" Recenzuje filmy . Hello '''Chris: Jako pierwszy wychodzi Trent z larwą j komedią romantyczną (Trent wychodzi) Występ Trenta: Trent(p.z.): Żygać mi się od tego chce ale musze wygrać Trent: Kochana zagram ci piosenke na pożegnanie (Zagrał piękną piosenke tak jak w 5 odcinku WTP) Lilly(p.z.): Że też ktoś kto tak śpiewa musi być takim antagonistą (Trent skończył śpiewąć) Trent: Ja też cię kocham (Larwa na niego Żygneła i się zaśmiała) Chris: Było nieźle poza finiszem . Wogóle to ćwiczyłeś? Trent: Nie :P Chris: 6/10 Chef: 4/10 Jen: 6/10 , bo to było piękne Chris: Czyli razem 16 punktów! Trent: Serio? Chris: Teraz Samey Występ Samey: (Samey wyszła z Szopem) (Występ Samey) (Jakoś na scenie pojawił się tor przeszkód) Chris: Troche mu się zgrubło Samey: Troche :P Samey: Dobra Indiano Szop przejdźmy po skarb tyle na niego czekaliśmy (Ruszyli , Samey szło dobrze , szopowi troche słabiej . Spadł) Trent: Ha! (Ale wstał , skończył wolno tor) Samey: Eeee...mamy skarb :P Chris: Mimo że gruby to dał rade 9/10 Chef: 9/10 Jen: 2/10 Szop nie ma klasy Chris: Czyli 20/30 , lepiej od Trenta Samey: Woo! Trent: Co?! Chris: Teraz Smithson z filmem fantasy (Smithson i Misiek wchodzą:) Występ Smithsona: Smithson(p.z.): Ktoś podebrał mi ryby . Musiałem jakoś zagrać Smithson: Nareszcie zlo jest pokonane (Misiek zaczął ryczeć) Smithson: Dżinie (Trent wyrzucił rybę za scene) (Misiek za nią poleciał) Smithson: Tia . Wyszedł z lampy po spełnieniu trzech życzeń , a ja jestem z księżniczką (Wziął jakąś kukłe i ją pocałował) Chris: Tia. Takie 5/10 Chef: To samo Jen: Chciałabym buć tą kukłą 7/10 Chris: 17/30! Trent: (facepalm) Występ Lilly: (Lilly weszła z zmutowanym susłem) (Suseł zasnął) Lilly(p.z.): No nie Lilly: Eeeee....brawo Chris , znowu uratowałeś swiat , idź spać . Ale nie zapomnijmy że Chris i kego kompan Chef są ...(naopowiadała się dużo dobrych słów na ich temat) Chris: 10/10 Chef: 6/10 , niezła wazelina xD Jen: Jaka niezła ? Ale improwozowałaś 1/10 Chris: Czyli 17/30 Trent(p.z.): Co , Jestem najgorszy?! Przynajmniej nie będe gorszy od Justina Występ Justina: Justin: Uważajcie potwór ! (Wiewiórka rozwalała wszystko wokół siebie) Trent(p.z.): Co?! Justin(p.z.): Troche nam to zajeło ale daliśmy rade :P (Wszędzie była krew (ketchup) i na scenie została wściekła wiewiórka którą złapał Justin) Chris i Chef: 10/10! Jen: 8/10 :P Chris: Justin wygrywa bilet na dowolny horror Justin: Tia . Dzięki :P Smithson: Czyli to wyzwanie z nagodą? Chris: Nom Wszyscy(poza Trentem): Eeeewwwww.... Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: No i piątka dalej gra . Co się wydarzy dalej? Oglądajcie Wielki Powrót Wawanawy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki